


Peep Show

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic and Tavish have been seeing each other for a while now so sex is a regular occurrence. Spy has made sure he has been present and cloaked to watch their love making, unable to come forward and ask if he can join. Lucky for him, Demo and Medic have found out his little hobby and want him to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been working on my YouTube channel. Please be patient with me

Chapter One: The Scene

“Hurry up!”

 

“Now doctor, you know we have to start out slow.”

 

The Medic fumed. He didn’t want slow, he wanted fast. He was ready or at least by his standards he was. He was leaning over the bed, his ass bare. In fact, he was completely naked save for a very thin tank top. The day had been a long one and Medic needed to relax. He didn’t want to hear any of this slow business. 

 

“Hurry up and fuck me!” Medic demanded.

 

“Love, you’re not ready yet,” Demo said. “Just be patient okay?”

Medic was about to argue but Demo wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. Tavish had the softest lips. Medic shivered at the touch. Tavish’s hands went to his chest beneath the fabric of his tank, caressing his chest. His other hand went down to Medic’s dick, which was limp but Tavish intended to fix that. But just as he was about to grab his lover’s cock, he thought he heard something. He glanced behind him but saw nothing. Must have been his imagination. 

 

Spy held his breathe. Demo had heard him. But he sighed with relief as the demolition expert went back to what he was doing. Completely cloaked, neither Demo or Medic knew of his presence. Spy was thankful for that because it would have been extremely embarrassing. Spy wasn’t just being a voyeur; he wasn’t wearing any pants or briefs. Luckily, he hadn’t missed the show. They were just starting.

 

Medic gasped out loud as Demo grabbed his cock.

 

“Yes!” Medic moaned. 

 

Demo had to chuckle at his lover’s excitement. They had barely begun and already he was moaning like a little slut. Tavish kissed Medic’s neck before biting down and again, Medic moaned. Tavish bit everywhere he could, leaving marks on Medic’s neck. Medic didn’t care of course. He was enjoying himself too much -- and so was Spy. One hard griped his cock,  he began to stroke himself slowly. 

 

Spy watched intently as Demo started caressing Medic’s dick. Medic gasped and gave another loud moan. Demo continued his motions, still nipping at Medic’s flesh. At this point, Medic was a whimpering mess but Demo wasn’t done. He had to get Medic’s dick ready, and make sure his tight little hole was ready. Medic stretched out on the bed, grabbing at the sheets and grunting like an animal. When Demo released his dick, he turned to glare at his lover only to feel a finger at his anus. Medic exhaled sharply but he relaxed as Demo’s finger did its work. His cock leaked a bit, ready for action. Medic could wait a bit longer but he was running out of patience. Glancing back at Tavish, he saw the younger man grin as he placed two fingers into his hole. Medic gasped, then moaned. 

 

“Stop---teasing me.” Medic breathed.

 

“What? Are you ready?” Demo smirked. “I couldn’t tell.”

 

“Tavish, please!” Medic pleaded. 

 

“Alright, I’ll put you out of your misery.”

 

Spy held his breathe as he watched Tavish undo his belt. The Demoman had a fantastic dick. Nice and thick, the perfect size. Spy bit his lip as he pictured the large member inside of him. If only he could be that lucky. For now, he would have to be content with his fantasies as he stroked himself. Tavish lined himself up before plunging into Medic. The doctor yelled out, dissolving into moans as Demo began to fuck him.

 

“Oh yes!” Medic cried out. “Fuck me, baby, fuck me!”

 

Tavish pulled Medic close to him only to pin the older man to the bed. Medic’s moan became louder as Tavish fucked him hard. Medic was always prim and proper out on the field but behind closed doors, he was loud and vulgar. He was a regular slut, begging for more and demanding he be fucked like an animal. 

“More, more, more!” Medic panted. 

 

Spy had to admit he was jealous. How long had it been since he had properly been fucked? Ages really. He whimpered slightly as his cock twitched. God, he really missed sex. He would have done anything to switch places with Medic. Or Tavish. Both men were gorgeous. Spy found himself stealing glances at them both now and again. Of course, he could never tell them this. It would ruin their working relationship. But how he wanted them. It was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more to be loved by them both. God, he was a mess.

 

Medic continued to demand more from his lover and Tavish, of course, obliged happily. Medic felt sore but it was a price he was willing to pay for such pleasure. It was a fantastic sort of pain, one that made him feel alive. Medic managed to push himself up. Tavish leaned closer and Medic mashed his lips against the other’s.

 

“I love you,” Medic whispered. “I love you so much. Never stop fucking me.”

 

“I love you to my naughty, little German.”

 

Tavish pressed himself deeper. The doctor cried out, his tongue lolling to the side. Tavish was unstoppable. Medic wished these moments would last forever. All he wanted was Tavish. All he needed was his lover. Medic couldn’t explain how this man made him feel young and full of energy. Tavish was so lively, so bright and he was so good at fucking! Medic leaned down, clutching the blankets. Whimpering, he hoped Tavish would understand what he wanted.

 

More. He wanted more! 

 

Clawing at the sheets, Medic moaned loudly into the bed. Grunting, he moved his ass back a bit. He wanted Tavish in as deep as he could be. He felt Tavish’s dick hitting his prostate, he screamed. There, that was the spot! Panting like a dog, Medic was lost in a world of sexual bliss. His cock was erect, ready to burst at any second. He panted as Tavish went faster and Medic knew he would be ready to cum soon. 

 

Meanwhile, Spy was experiencing an erection of his own. Biting down on his hand, he tried his hardest to remain silent. He didn’t want to be found out. Demo and Medic would find him a disgusting pervert. Then, his other teammates would look at him with disan. But it was hard. Cock in hand, he rubbed himself as he watched the two men fuck. With a soft whimper, Spy came all over his gloved hand. 

 

Tavish pressed against Medic, his orgasm coming. He bit his lover’s ear, making the older man squeal with delight. Then, he released his seed into Medic, who followed suit, his cum splattering the sheets. Gasping, Medic weakly collapsed on the bed. Tavish, however, was focusing on a spot near the wall. He knew he had heard something.

“Tavish?” Medic looked at him.

 

“Just a moment hon.”

 

He waited and then he saw the door open. Medic watched before his eyes grew wide.

 

“Someone was watching us?”   
  


“Aye. I think that someone was Spy.”

 

“Hm,” Medic crossed his arms. “He didn’t even ask to join. How rude!”

  
Tavish chuckled and kissed Medic on the cheek. Well, this was an interesting development.


End file.
